


Aqua

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some GD fluff :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD fluff :=)

******

Alex sighed as she nuzzled up against Astra’s shoulder, the bathwater sloshing slightly as she did so.

“The water’s getting cold again” she said.

“Hold on,” Astra chuckled.

Out of the corner of her closed eyes, Alex saw the blue glow of heat vision followed by the sensation of the water heating up. Sighing in general contentment, Alex curled up closer to her partner.

“You’re getting wrinkly,” Astra noted suddenly “maybe we should get out” she suggested.

“Nah,” Alex dismissed “let’s wait until I look like a raisin”

Astra merely snorted in response.

“That may be all well and good for you,” she remarked “but need I remind you that _I_ don’t like raisins?”

Alex sighed in response.

“All right, all right,” she grumbled “you big baby” she muttered as they both climbed out of the tub, Astra absently pulling the plug as she did so, managing to look cool and badass even when doing something as simple and unplugging a bathtub (much to Alex’s combined annoyance and happiness).

Wrapping up in a pair of extra large, extra fluffy towels, the pair dried off and, getting dressed, settled down on the bed, curling up to one another once more.

“We never had bathing for pleasure on Krypton” Astra remarked suddenly.

“Really?” Alex asked, surprised.

“Not by the time I was born, no,” Astra shook her head “our resources had become stretched too thin. By the time Kara was born, even water was being rationed” she explained.

“Well that sucks,” Alex commented “being able to soak until you’re a big prune is one of life’s great pleasures in my opinion”

“So I noticed” Astra drawled.

“You’re complaining?”

“No. Not particularly”

Alex smirked and patted Astra’s chest affectionately.

“Didn’t think so”

Astra merely sighed in general contentment as she pulled Alex close, absently stroking the younger woman’s hair as she did. Snuggling closer at the sensation, Alex felt herself start to drift off, murmuring sleepily in protest.

“ _Shh_ ,” Astra soothed “just go to sleep” she encouraged.

“ _Mmm_ ” feeling her eyes growing heavy, Alex shifted position, absently throwing one leg over Astra’s before she finally drifted off, feeling like she was floating in a pool of warm water as Astra pulled her close…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
